Deathwoods Arts High
by balloonkiller
Summary: What happens when the gang has only a little bit of time left in their lives? What suprises will they tell?Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV:

DING DING DING "Lunch! Please leave! I'm out of coconut milk!" Sikowitz was spinning around, knocking everyone and thing around him. I ran out of the classroom the second he hit Jade. I heard 2 crashes. 1 from Jade, probably kicking Sikowitz. The other 1 was from outside. The thunder and lightning was hitting hard. The lights went out, like, an hour ago. The usually happy, loud Hollywood Arts seems like a deathland. There were candles everywhere. Also, the usually bubbly Cat was crying every time she saw lightning. At least she was fine with thunder. I walked outside to see Cat, Robbie and Andre sitting at our usual table, 3rd from the left, 7th row. Robbie's arm was across Cat's shoulder. He seemed to have convinced her that angels were making babies with a big machine that flashes. When I approched the table, Andre embraced me, and then kissed me. I could feel sparks flying. This was me and Andre's 2nd kiss, since he isn't very clingy. I didn't want to say anything, hoping I would get to kiss him a 3rd time. Andre looked around, then said to Robbie," Do you still feel 'uncomfortable' around people when I'm kissing them?" "Nope, 'cause now I've got the best girlfriend ever!" With that, he kissed Cat on the cheek, then she hugged him back. Jade walked up to the table with a frown on her face (obiously) with Beck holding her hand. I sat down, and relized I had no food. I went to the Grub Truck, and bought a salad with Fanny's Dressing. Andre always makes fun of the , we finished lunch, we went inside.

Sinjin's POV:

I saw the awesome gang (Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and "Rex") walk inside. Together, they can do anything. They're mean, beautiful, pursadive, interesting, funny, odd and cool at the same time. Then I saw a guy named Quinsy knock down a candle. The floor immedietly caught on fire. I screamed," EVACUATE THE BUILDING!" While I was running, I hit 2 candles down. By accident. As I left, I saw the "awesome gang". Surrounded by fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thanks kikudog6! Your review was my first one ever! I seriously didn't even think I was gonna even get one review! So this chapter is to kikudog6**

Tori's POV:

So, this is what deserve for trying my best, and being nice.

Cat screamed."Robbie, save me! I'm burning!" "It's okay Cat!", Robbie replied, like how Beck would. When did he become so brave? "You guys, someone can get on Beck's shoulders, and jump, and then get water to put out this fire!" "I'll go", I said. I don't know what got into me. I climbed up onto Beck's shoulders, and jumped.

Jade's POV:

Yeah, I love fire, but only when it's hurting people that aren't my friends. So Vega said while soring into the air," I see a fire extinguisher! Wait! The entire building is on fire! I'm gonna DIE!" She started wailing. You could hear the flames touching her. She hit the ground. The crying stopped. I guessed she was dead. How wrong I was.

Then Robbie said," I'll go through the flames"

Cat's POV:

"Robbie, no! You'll die in there!" Robbie replied to me,"At least I'll die proudly!" So Robbie walked through the flames. I heared a screech, then I ran through the flames, screaming, " Robbie! Where are you? Robbie!" Then my foot hit something. I pulled it back to the others. I pulled it so every one could see it. "Cat! Your hair is on fire!" Andre yelled. "I DON'T CARE LOOK AT ROBBIE!", I hollered back. Beck took one look at Robbie and said, "He's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, thanks guys! I want to thank kikudog6 again (yeah, that's how nice I am) and also sorry, but it's possible. Guess who is gonna stay alive?Beck, Cat, Jade or Andre? (unless I make two people stay alive...hee hee) And just to tell you, this isn't the last chapter. It's either the second-to-last or third-to-last.**

**-balloonkiller **

**P.S. If I seem really bad it's just because I'm sad**

Beck's POV:

The only reason I automatically knew that he was dead is because all this light would make him squint. But his eyes were wide open.

"But...But his eyes are open!", Cat cryed.

"I-I'm sorry, Cat, but he's gone."

"Where?"

"To Heaven."

"How do you get there?"

"Ummm...You...Die."

"Then that's where I'm going!"

Cat threw herself into the fire.I can't belive she didn't scream. At all.

"CAT!", Jade yelped. She started crying. I can't belive it. My Jade has cryed a few times. Well, I'm surprised I haven't cryed yet, so, yeah, this time she and I should be crying.

I hugged her, and said," Everything is gonna be fine."

"No It's not! We're all gonna die!'

"Yeah...and anyways, the 'ring of fire' is closing in on us, so...", Andre pointed out.

Jade's POV:

"I'll go through the flames", I said quickly. Before Beck could tell me not to, I ran through them. I made to the fire extinguisher without dieing.

Then I heard Beck scream,"ANDRE, NO!"

I ran as fast as I could. Then I sprayed water everywhere. After as was done, I looked around. Only the floor looked destoroyed. Then I saw everybody. I saw Beck and Andre, right next to each other. Cat and Robbie were holding hands. Vega was just, well, there. Then I saw Sinjin, with police men.

After they put everyone in an ambulance, one said, " One of them is still alive."

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

'Boy, Boy, Boy,', I thought.

"Girl."

"What color hair?"

"Brown."

Oh,crap


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR ELSE I WON"T WRITE! I want 6 more reviews or else I'll stop writing this! And this is my ****either the second-to-last or third-to-last chapter.** **(Unless I don't get 6 more reviews! Then it's none!)**

Jade's POV:

"What color hair?"

"Brown."

Oh,crap

"W-What? What about Beck?...A-And Cat?", I asked, sobbing.

"Well, two of your friends died instantly. The boy with black dreadlocks and the boy with long dark brown hair."

Andre and Beck

" And we also found this." She held up the remainders of Rex. He was all melted plastic, and you could see his "skull". It was worse than the time Vega sucked him into a giant vacuum cleaner.

" Here, come to the hospital in one of the ambulances."

I went to the ambulance that had Beck and Cat in it. I thought I heard someone mumbling, but decided it was only my imagination. When we got to the hospital, the nurse wanted to know who was who. First she pointed at Beck.

"Beckett Oliver, Catrina Valentine, Victoria Vega, Andre Harris, Robert Shapero."

"And your name, please?"

"Jadelyn West."

_**An Hour Later**_

"Jadelyn?", the nurse called to me.

"Yeah?"

"One of your friends is dying in Room 534!"

Tori's room.

I rushed there. Tori looked like she was in so much pain.

"Jade, I'll make sure everybody in Heaven in our group watches you."

"B-But you're not going to Heaven..Wait! You're gonna die?"

A doctor walked in."Victoria, are you sure you want to take the shot?"

Tori nodded yes.

"WHAT SHOT!"

Then the doctor gave her a shot.

Then I got it.

The shot killed her.

**Sorry people who love Tori. But Someone else might stay alive (if you review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo People! I told you to leave comments, but guess who didn't! The cool people who did are:**

**kikudog6 (3 times), Lalalala, StrawberryAngel143, Hazel Martinez, FanfictionFreak3694 and PurpleVolcano. They are all awesome! So I'm being nice and giving you, and especially them , another chapter. Oh yeah and one part of this chapter is to PurpleVolcano. Maybe if you guys comment on what you want to happen (like her) it might come up here somewhere! P.S. This isn't the last chapter.**

**~balloonkiller**

**I don't own victorious, and I don't own myself.**

_Setting is at Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie's funeral._

Jade's POV:

So, we just finished the most BOOOOOOOORING funeral ceremony ever. I wish Cat was here. She would make this a lot funner, even with how annoying she is. A tear came to my eye.

"I'm not gonna cry.", I quietly whispered to myself.

First, the people went to Andre's grave.

"Andre Harris, Grandson, son, boyfriend. The best musician at Hollywood Arts High."The people were whimpering. I knew that by the last grave they would all be sobbing as loudly as they could. I had wrote down what the Priest was saying. Next they went to Cat's grave.

"Catrina Valentine, daughter, sister, girlfriend. The happiest girl in school."

I stopped there. The people started to cry. I started to cry, too. Instead of going to Tori's gravestone with everyone else, I sat there, mopping about what ever did wrong. Just 2 days ago, I was happily hitting Sikowitz because he spun into me. Now I'm a sad, lonely girl. I miss Cat even more than Beck.

Then I heard mumbling, almost the same from when I was in the ambulance. Then I realized it wasn't my imagination. I thought of a plan, and then went to the last grave, where everyone was. Beck's.

"Beckett Oliver, son, brother, boyfriend. The most loving man." Just like I thought, the people were wailing, now that they were at the last tombstone.

When everybody was leaving, I was driving as fast as I could home in my red Mini Cooper. When I got to my cheery home, that's the opposite of what I felt. I got a shovel, a hammer, a flashlight with fresh batteries, cold water and a red velvet cupcake. Cat and I always used to make those when we were bored, and I would take one home. I put all of that into a bag. This was all I needed. Then I ran into my dad's truck, and drove off. Fifteen minute later I arrived at the graveyard. The gates were closed, but I slipped though the gray, rusty entrance.

I heard mumbling noises, for the third time. I got to Cat's grave, and pulled out my shovel. I started digging. I dug and dug, thinking of how I could save Cat, until I hit something hard, and black. I heard the mumbling louder than ever. I knew this was where the living, breathing Cat was being held captive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear people,**

**YOU MUST REVIEW! 823 people have read this, and 6 people have reviewed! This will be my second to last chapter. Now this chapter will be longish because my guardians aren't home and I'm blasting rap music!**

**~balloonkiller**

Jade's POV:

_I heard mumbling noises, for the third time. I got to Cat's grave, and pulled out my shovel. I started digging. I dug and dug, thinking of how I could save Cat, until I hit something hard, and black. I heard the mumbling louder than ever. I knew this was where the living, breathing Cat was being held captive._

I started to take out my hammer, when I saw the casket moving. The I heard someone scream. I assumed it was Cat. I hammered into the casket, over and over. Then the casket open a little bit in the right corner.

"R-Robbie? It's dark in here. Bring me into the light."

I giggled a little bit. I was so happy to hear Cat again.

"No, Cat, it's Jade."

Then she screamed,"I'M HUNGRY!" She giggled.

I finally got the stupid thing opened, and saw Cat talking to a worm.

" Hi Jade! Me and have been talking about you and the rest of the gang."

"You're crazy."

"Well at least I didn't cry."

"What? How did you know...Whatever. Let's go!", I said with panic in my voice.

"What about ?"

"You can bring him."

"But he doesn't want to come!"

"Uggh, Cat, just bring it!"

"KK!"

We ran behind her tombstone when we heared someone talking.

"The girl you were going to use escaped, but someone helped her!", the first voice, probably a twenty year old girl.

"Yeah, if Beck was here he would know the girl weaknesses." I immedetly realized that Beck's dad, Tim, was talking.

"Isen't that B-", Cat said a little too loudly.

"Shhh! Eat your cupcake."

"KK!"

"I hear someone, Janet! Look everywhere! I can smell them!"

I saw the lady named Janet coming toward the gravestone. I panicked, and ran towards the gate, without Cat.

She screamed,"Jade, save me!", and ran the other direction.

Beck's dad yelled,"Get her!"

Cat jumped onto a roof, and when she jumped off, she landed on the other side of the fence. She was still holding .

"Oh my gosh Cat! Why do you still have that worm?"

Then I saw Tim and Janet following us in their car.

"RUN!", I screamed at Cat.

We ran and ran. When we were almost at Cat's house, I blacked out.


	7. SORRY!

**Hey people! This isn't a chapter, but I wanted to tell you I'm going camping with my family, so **

**I won't be able to write until... August 1****st****. I'm sooo sorry and I promise to write as soon as I get home!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't write sooner! I have another story, and I sorta forgot about this one! Review to tell me if you liked it or not!**

Jade's POV:

I woke up in a deathly pink room. Since I was used to my purple and black room, I screamed a little bit. Them I saw I was in Cat's bed.

When I was wondering how I got there, Cat jumped in and said," You're up! Time for pancakes!" I ate, while Cat told me how I past out and she had to drag me to her house. She had slept on the couch. So sweet.

Then I remembered the date Beck had planed. We were gonna go to Mississippi, and we had reservations for a hotel. I thought about going with Cat, but I decided agianst it. Cat wouldn't get it.

After I left, I went to the store. I bought a Ouija Board, and brought it to Mississippi. I went to the room, placed my finger on the plastic thing, and asked if Beckett Oliver was there. It slided to yes. I told him to bring Andre, Tori and Robbie to Cat's house.

I left in a car driven by no one. Well, a ghost.

Beck dropped me off at Cat's house. We went to the basement, and talked to the rest of the group. I knew we would do that forever.

And we did.


End file.
